1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having a hosel configuration that improves the aerodynamic qualities of the golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical innovation in the size, structure, configuration, material, construction, and performance of golf clubs has resulted in a variety of new products. The contribution of the hosel to overall drag of a club head can be significant, but it has largely been ignored by manufacturers and innovators even though the advent of adjustable hosel configurations with increased dimensions has resulted in a larger contribution to club head drag for some club head models. For low drag head shapes the contribution of the hosel becomes more important.
The hosel of a golf club head is the connection between the shaft and the head. It is typically circular in cross-section with a diameter that is larger than the shaft. Both tapered and constant cross-section approaches can be used. The hosel is a relatively small subcomponent of a golf club head, but it essentially travels at the same high speed as the head and is usually has a very aerodynamically inefficient shape. In addition, it operates in a flow field that is heavily influenced by larger club heads, particularly in drivers.
Although the prior art has disclosed many variations of golf club heads, including a variation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,758 (entitled “Golf Club”) to Charavay, the prior art has failed to provide a club head with a hosel configuration that does not interfere with or have a negative effect on airflow during a swing.